Christmas Joys
by lezonne
Summary: 10 drabbles revolving around Draco and Hermione during Christmas. Written for Ashleigh's Monthly Competitions (December) and various other challenges.
1. Chapter 1

Written for _Ashleigh's Monthly Competitions _(December) #1 and the _Christmas Calendar Challenge _#8 (Christmas Eve/Day).

* * *

Story 1, based off the lyrics from _Mary's Boy Child_

_And man will live for evermore because of Christmas Day._

"Christmas really isn't all that important," he muttered, shaking his head as they decorated the tree. "It's a ridiculous holiday that the muggles made up."

Hermione stopped everything that she was doing, turning to place her hands on her hips. They might be a bit late in decorating the tree for their first Christmas together, but he was being totally rude.

"Christmas was founded by a _Halfblood_," she snapped, shaking a candy cane at him. "Don't be a jerk."

"I'm just saying that I don't see the point of it. Who likes just giving enormous amounts of gifts out to people after all."

"It's about more that gifts," she said, stepping forward. "Men will live forever more because of Christmas Day Draco."

He arched an eyebrow. "You believe that rubbish?"

"Why not? It's better to believe in something than nothing at all. That's more than you can say."

"Yeah," he chuckled, "I guess atheism isn't becoming of me. Maybe I'll try out that religion nonsense sometime that the muggles conform to."

She swatted his arm, shaking her head. "Don't be a jerk."

"Hey I'm just saying. I might as well at least try to understand your world."

Hermione paused then, a smile lighting up her face. He had yet to try anything like that. She stepped forward planting a kiss on his lips. There went their argument.

"How about tomorrow?" she said when she finally pulled back. "We can spend part of Christmas Day with my parents. It really would mean a lot to me."

He smiled then, brushing her hair out of her face. "Whatever you would like, Hermione."


	2. Chapter 2

Written for _Ashleigh's Monthly Competitions _(December) #2 and the _OTP Boot Camp _prompt #13 (hatred).

* * *

_O Holy Night_

_His law is love and his gospel is peace_

"It's so peaceful," she muttered, looking out at the snow covered world. "You almost can't believe that a war took place here."

"Yeah, winter hides the gruesome events that happened and cover them up with love," Draco replied, fiddling with her fingers. "Some people like that. They don't like to think about the violence that happened here."

"I know. Voldemort's war was just so fueled by hatred it was disgusting. Maybe now the world will try to keep people from reaching that point of insanity. Maybe someone will reach out and try to help people."

"Maybe," he replied, before a grin spread across his face. "Do you want to go play in it? We can disrupt the peace for a bit."

"That's a childish request," she said, despite the fact that a smile was already on her face. "I'll race you to see who can get outside first."

"You're on love," he agreed, gently pushing her back into the window seat as he shot up. "And may the best one of us win!"

Hermione laughed, shaking her head. He was so silly sometimes.


	3. Chapter 3

Written for _Ashleigh's Monthly Competitions _(December) #3 and the _Favorite Character Boot Camp _prompt #40 (children/child).

* * *

_Happy Xmas (War is Over)_

"So what have you done?" Draco asked, cocking an eyebrow as he playfully raised an eyebrow. "Hmm… all year long? What have you done this year Hermione?"

"Well this year… you made me your bride."

"Yes… and what did you do darling?"

She laughed, standing on her toes to kiss his pouting face. "Me? That's easy- I got you to fall in love with me."

"Is that all then?"

"Well… there is one _other_ thing."

"Tell me then!"

She chuckled, standing on her toes to breathe in his year. "Well, this we did together."

"Mhmm?"

"We got ourselves a new baby."

He pulled back, looking into her oversized, joyful eyes before he bent and kissed her roughly.

A baby?

Well, that was a Christmas gift he simply couldn't argue with.


	4. Chapter 4

Written for _Ashleigh's Monthly Competitions _(December) #4 and the _Holiday Spirit: Christmas Boot Camp _prompt #5 (candy canes), the _Setting Boot Camp _prompt 312 (platonic) and the _Christmas Calendar Challenge _#10 turkey.

* * *

_Grown Up Christmas List:_

_Everyone would have a friend_

"Granger, what part of leave don't you understand? Go to your room- that's why our rooms are separate for a reason."

"They're separate because we're the head students Malfoy," she sighed, sitting down beside him. "Come on, cheer up. Get in the Christmas mood."

"I don't do Christmas."

"Is it because you have no one to share it with?"

He shot her a glare, silently cursing. "No Granger, it isn't. If you must know it's because I just don't like Christmas."

She sat down beside him on the bed, a plate of turkey slices in one hand and a drink in the other. Her candy-cane colored tights caught his attention, and he cringed at the atrocious pattern.

"No one should be alone on Christmas you know."

"Well, I am Granger. It's actually pretty common. I'm used to it by now."

"Don't your parents ever spend time with you when you used to go home?"

He scoffed. "Granger, the Manor's huge. We avoided each other as much as possible there."

"Oh." She sat back awkwardly, tapping her nails against the pillows. He watched briefly before shaking his head.

"Why do you even care Granger? It's just another bloody holiday."

"Because Malfoy," she said, tilting her head, "Everyone needs a friend on Christmas, even you. Where are all of your friends tonight."

"In the Slytherin common room, probably partying. I didn't want to join."

"I'm the same way," she replied, pushing the plate of turkey closer. "I was up in the Gryffindor common room for a while, but things were too rowdy for my tastes so I left. I thought maybe we could spend Christmas Eve together instead of all alone, you know?"

Draco scoffed again, reaching out to snatch up a piece of turkey. He took a bite, swallowing the bite before he spoke. "You're kind of sappy."

"And you're lonely. We're two peas in a pod."

"Yeah… a dysfunctional pod." He sighed, running fingers through his hair. "There's a wizard's chest set out under the table. Maybe we could play a round together."

She smiled, nodding her head. "Yes… I like that idea Malfoy. I like it a lot."


	5. Chapter 5

Written for _Ashleigh's Monthly Competitions _(December) #5 and the_ Holiday Spirit: Christmas Boot Camp _prompt #36 (sleigh bells).

'_Do You Hear What I Hear?'_

_A Child, a child shivers in the cold_

_Let us bring him silver and gold_

She stood on her toes, kissing his cheek as they snapped the picture. Of course the reporters would make a big deal out of it. When someone like Draco Malfoy donated money around Christmas, everyone made it a big deal.

"This is going to help so many people," Hermione gushed, smiling proudly at her boyfriend. "Those children desperately needed the money not only for housing but also for Christmas. Its going to make a huge difference this holiday season."

"I know, that's why I did it. I know you wanted me to, and I agree that it will help. Everyone should have a happy Christmas."

She grinned, kissing his lips this time. "And to think people used to think you had a heart made of stone. You can be such a softie at times Draco."

"Hey now, don't go around telling people that. I have a reputation you know."

"Oh I know. And I think this will only make it better."

He smirked, kissing her again as sleigh bells played in the background. A man in a Santa Suit came to the donation to help the orphanage and so each child could make a Christmas wish. It was cute, and sponsored by Draco as well.

Hermione always knew he couldn't be all bad.


	6. Chapter 6

Written for _Ashleigh's Monthly Competitions _(December) #6 and the _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Competition _for Ancient Studies (prompts snickers, soda, pictures) and the _Holiday Spirit: Christmas Boot Camp _prompt #50 (yuletide).

* * *

_I saw Mummy Kissing Santa Claus_

Divorce is sometimes a hard thing to handle, and bringing together two families can be even harder, especially during the holidays. Hermione and Draco discovered that during their first Christmas together as a family, when their five year old children Rose and Scorpius would simply not get along.

So, in an effort to save the joys of the holidays, they devised a brilliant scheme for Christmas morning. Maybe some of the happiness captured in their separate family pictures could finally be transferred into a joint-family experience.

It was Scorpius who spied someone sitting beside the fireplace that Yuletide morning, a jolly man in a bright red suit.

And those children, for what felt like the first time in forever, laughed and spoke to Santa together, marveling at his presence. And the Santa impersonator played along well into the morning, before convincing the children that he best be off again to the North Pole before someone noticed his absence.

To say the children were elated would be an understatement. The snickers bars and sodas left in their stockings went ignored as they spoke about their encounter with Santa. Hermione followed the jolly man out after setting down her son, Hugo, making sure that the elder children were well distracted.

She ran her fingers over Santa's beard, smiling. "I think I like you better clean shaven darling."

"Agreed. I'm glad it got the children to actually laugh together though. I'm going to go strip off the potion now and take a quick bath. Keep them distracted for just a little while and let them open the presents."

"Of course Draco," she replied, smiling at her husband. Standing on tiptoe, she leaned up and kissed the man of her dreams.

She was so lost in the moment, his arms wrapped around her and his eyes closed, that both failed to notice the two tiny heads peaking around the corner. Rose pulled Scorpius back, shaking her head at him.

"Mummy's kissing Santa!"

Scorpius snickered. "I bet daddy won't be too happy. He'll be upset that a fat guy beat him out."

The children laughed together at that. Their father really would be offended by that.

They simply didn't realize the imposter Santa really was Draco Malfoy. And it was much better that they didn't. Innocence can be a beautiful thing, and for many years the couple remained thankful that the children never picked up on their white lie.


	7. Chapter 7

Written for _Ashleigh's Monthly Competitions _(December) #7 and the _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Competition _for Astronomy (prompts marriage, combination, communication, night, energy).

_Christmas (Baby Please Come Home)_

With an Auror as a husband, Christmas can be a hard time to have proper communication. There are more thefts, more crimes, and it can pull at the very foundation of a marriage when the husband is rarely home for the holidays.

But it wasn't late enough in the night yet for Hermione to give up the possibility of seeing her husband. Yes, tonight he was very late, but work kept him away. She knew that, as a worker for the Ministry herself. But she worked in the Care for the Magical Creatures department, which saw a lot less action. Usually any additional time she had to spend at work was self-driven, searching for some meager amount of funds to help her cause. It took quite a lot of energy, but she was still determined to make sure that the creatures were heard. It's not like anyone else would speak for them.

When the floo finally roared to life she practically jumped out of her seat, excitement piling in her chest. She couldn't wait to see her husband, the man she actually hadn't seen since yesterday. He stumbled from the floo looking tired as ever, and without saying a word Hermione reached forward and took his briefcase from him.

He sent her a grateful smile, eyes dancing over her attire. "You still own that little outfit from our wedding night two years ago?"

She glanced down at her body, the silky lingerie that she used to wear highlighting some of her best assets. She grinned and looked up, playfully shrugging. "It's just something I thought I'd put on."

"On Christmas Day? Interesting."

"It's still night Draco."

He arched an eyebrow, pointing at the clock. She looked over and gasped. It was later than she thought.

"You were saying?" he breathed, stepping up behind her. He inhaled her scent, kissing the soft skin of her neck. Hermione smiled at that.

The combination of his tall muscular body and her soft feminine body made it easy for him to lift her effortlessly up and carry her to the bedroom in their apartment. It might be Christmas Day, but he only wanted to unwrap one present right now.


	8. Chapter 8

Written for _Ashleigh's Monthly Competitions _(December) #8 and the _Holiday Spirit: Christmas Boot Camp_ prompt #35 (sled).

* * *

_One Little Christmas Tree_

_One little Christmas tree can light up a home_

Draco stared in mild horror at the thing his wife had decided to bring inside for the holidays.

"You're not serious… are you darling? It's so… pathetic."

Hermione turned to face him, hands on her hips. "There is nothing wrong with this tree! It looks just like a baby next to this massive one. Let it be Draco. The poor things not going to survive much longer anyway. It'll be lucky to survive past Christmas."

He gave her a funny look. "You're babying a tree?"

"I just think it deserves some love," she replied with a shrug. "It can be our tree, instead of the massive ones your family purchases every year. Come on now, we can decorate it."

"Are you sure it'll take the weight?"

She rolled her eyes, grabbing his hand as she dragged him towards the decorations. "Come on now, don't be like that. I wouldn't have even found it if we hadn't gone sledding."

"You're really going to make me keep it, aren't you?"

"Yes I am. It's not that bad."

"It's wimpy."

She grinned, standing on her toes to kiss his cheek. "Well, so were you when we first met. Everyone deserves a chance Draco."

He stood slack-jacked as she began picking up ordainments. Leave it to Hermione Granger to come up with a saucy reply like that.


	9. Chapter 9

Written for _Ashleigh's Monthly Competitions _(December) #9, the _Not-a-  
Christmas-Competition_ and the _If You Dare Challenge _prompt #105 (Adolf Hitler).

The First Noel

I've come to the decision that Draco Malfoy is the Adolf Hitler of Christmas. Not only is he completely appalled by the decorations I set up in the heads common room, but he outrightly refuses to allow a tree and threatened to burn it if I dared to put one in the common room.

But his problem with Christmas isn't my problem. I set the tree out anyway while he's out with his friends, deciding that he is no match for me. He might be upset about it, but he can handle it. I mean, it's not like I'm going to let him burn it or anything…

But he comes storming back into the common room the moment he notices the tree, pointing angrily at it.

"What is the meaning of this?!"

"It's a tree Malfoy," I reply with a lazy shrug. "It's practically Christmas. You can handle having it up for a few short days."

"I hate it."

"Well, why isn't that surprising? I hate the dumb Quidditch poster you stuck up on that wall and the half-naked woman in the kitchen that you _still_ refuse to take down. It will only be up for a few days. You'll be just fine."

"I will be once it's burned."

I groan, leaning against the window. He's a real pain to live with. Glancing out the window I spy a star high up in the sky, a thought circulating in my mind. Maybe if I bore him with a story he'll be more willing to handle the tree.

"Have you ever heard the story of the first noel?"

"Beg pardon?"

"Oh, it's just a muggle thing. Actually, it's a song really. I can sing it to you-"

He waves his hands frantically, having heard my retched singing from the shower before. He looks disgusted by the whole idea, which is not at all surprising considering that it's Malfoy.

"No, no. You can keep the blasted tree if you promise not to do that."

I giggle, shaking my head. "Really now?"

"Yes, yes whatever."

"If I knew it would be that easy to turn you into less of a Christmas scrooge I would've tried this weeks ago."

"I'm no less of a scrooge Granger. I'm simply terrified of your singing. Now if you don't mind, I think I'll disappear into my room."

He turns to go, but I can't keep the comment from slipping through my lips. It's fun to get under his skin.

"If you liven up a little there might even be a present for you under there come Christmas morning."

He shivers, opening and closing his door quickly. I roll my eyes, a laugh slipping through my lips. He might be the Adolf Hitler of Christmas, but he's also easy to bother.


	10. Chapter 10

Written for _Ashleigh's Monthly Competitions _(December) #10 and the _If You Dare Challenge _prompt #163 (custodianship).

_Six White Boomers_

'_In a great, big zoo'_

"We should've gone to a restaurant like a regular couple on Christmas Eve," he grumbled as she pulled him through the lit zoo. Christmas lights were strung everywhere, festively decorating the space for the holiday season. And Draco was less than amused.

"Don't be such a downer," she giggled, pulling them inside a warm building. This was the Australian exhibit, where joey's, kangaroos and koala's were kept. "It's a unique way for us to spend time together. I mean come on! What kind of person has never been to the zoo?"

"A sane one," he responded, crossing his arms. "We haven't even seen one snake yet."

"I was avoiding that honey."

"Well Hermione, I'm a Slytherin at heart. I demand to see at least one snake before we leave! You've dragged me through this place with awful custodianship, that's the least that you owe me."

She arched an eyebrow. "So kissing you isn't worth anything to you then?"

"Well I never said that love. Kisses are much, much better than snakes. But you haven't even kissed me once since we arrived."

Hermione rolled her eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'll make you a deal."

"Really now?"

"Mhmm." She brushed her nose against his cheek. "Kiss me, and I'll take you to see as many snakes as you like."

He chuckled. "Well darling, I think that's something I can do for you. 


End file.
